


Did You Say Him?

by WashingTURNT



Series: Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee Collection [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I guess u could say this is s coming out story, M/M, Modern AU, Washette is only hinted, just Awkward convos, not much gay today soz, the gay comes next time ;), washington just wants advice Alex, y u gotta be such an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: Washington is nervous about dating Lafayette and asks Hamilton for help, unfortunately the man is more focused on his choice of words.Small drabble.





	Did You Say Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't really necessary, you could read the next story without it, but I'd already started writing it and thought I may as well post it. It's also super short.

"Hamilton?"

The younger man straightened, and looked up from his laptop to stare up at his boss. "Yes, Sir?"

Washington bit his bottom lip, looking considerably nervous. "May I ask you of something...?"

Alexander blinked a couple of times and nodded. This was, weird... he'd never seen his boss like this. It made him concerned, worried that Washington was about to lay him off. He painfully waited for him to speak.

"Okay... well I have a date tonight, and I haven't had a date in about 20 years so... I need some pointers so I don't disappoint him." He said instead, causing Alexander to breathe out a breath of relief.

"I don't know how well I can help you there, Sir- Wait a second. Did you just say him?"

Washington blushed and Alexander wondered if maybe he crossed a line. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary of me to ask! I just didn't think you were-"

"Um... yes I did say him." His boss quickly interrupted, acting as if he didn't even hear Alexander's swift apology. "I'm dating a man..."

There was an awkward silence and suddenly Washington went to leave. "Thank you for your help, Hamilton, it was very helpful."

And before he could point out that he hadn't yet given him any advice, Washington was gone.

Alexander sighed and returned to his laptop. Perhaps he should be more wary of what he said next time...


End file.
